


Toadally in Love

by melonsflesh



Series: Smoochtober 2018 [5]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alice In Wonderland AU, Alice in Wonderland References, Established Relationship, M/M, No Beta we die like Kings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonsflesh/pseuds/melonsflesh
Summary: Saruhiko is turned into a toad and it's up to Yata to get him back to normal.Maybe.





	Toadally in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisloveisradiant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisloveisradiant/gifts).



> This is for Pop who requested sarumi + prompt #28 (kissing a frog/toad) for Smoochtober mmm :3c thanks for the prompt and I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Huuuuu I'm working on an Alice in Wonderland AU based on [this](http://capioilla.tumblr.com/post/59773922602) official art. I haven't finished it yet, but this fic takes place in it!

 

“Uh... calm down Yata-san. I don’t think that’s really Fushi _nguh_!”

Yata was too overcome with distress to notice the way Chitose had elbowed Kamamoto in the guts.

Mikoto’s games room never felt so huge as he paced up, down and around it, leaving no corner unvisited, overwhelmed by the million things running through his mind.

The twin doors creaked open, and when Yata whipped his head towards them and saw Kusanagi and Totsuka walking in, he felt his soul begin to crawl back into his body as he took staggering steps to them.

“K-Kusanagi-san, Totsuka-san!”

“Oh!” Totsuka immediately met him in the middle, eyes twinkling as he bent down to take a better look at Yata’s hands, or rather, at what they were holding. “So, it’s true!”

“Y-you have to help him! You know magical stuff, right?”

“Mm.” Totsuka pressed a finger to his chin, humming in thought. “I’ve never seen magic like this, though.”

Kusanagi joined them a moment after, lowering his sunglasses and blinking curiously. “This is Fushimi, you say?”

“Ah.” Totsuka’s lips twitched up into a smile as he poked Saruhiko’s back with a finger. “It’s all slimy.”

Yata quickly pulled Saruhiko away from him, scandalized. “Totsuka-san!”

“Sorry!”

“Where did you find that, Yata?” Chitose asked from the pool table. Yata didn’t appreciate the sarcasm in his tone, but he literally had his hands full to use them to shut him up.

“Shut up!” he snarled. “I found _him_ where he always is!”

“Munakata had an expedition recently, right?” Totsuka asked.

Yata snapped his head back at him. “Y-yeah! We were gonna meet at the fountain, and when I got there...”

A deep croak came from the cold, round body he cradled carefully in his hands.

He’d found Saruhiko, the toad, and all that had been left of his clothes: his tie. Misaki was too familiar with it not to recognize it. That _was_ Saruhiko’s tie, long, dark and velvety to the touch, now hanging loosely around this toad’s wide neck, right beneath that perpetual death stare.

And the toad in his hands was Saruhiko.

Was he supposed to keep him wet? No, Saruhiko hated muggy weather. No water, then. A fish bowl? Wouldn’t he suffocate? Fuck, Yata didn’t know how to take care of a damned toad. It was possible that no one in Saruhiko’s castle knew either, and that was why he’d been waiting for Yata to pick him up and help him get back to normal. But neither Kusanagi nor Totsuka seemed to have any remote idea of what to do. What kind of magic was this?!

“I know!” Totsuka cut through his despair with a wink, joining his palms together. “A kiss!”

A kiss.

Of couse.

“Ew.” That was Eric’s voice.

“Is he going to do it?” Dewa murmured.

“That might work!” Akagi encouraged.

“Do it, Yata!” Chitose pressed. “Get yourself a prince!”

“Like hell I’m gonna do that!” Yata vociferated, and upon making a mental note to specifically kick Chitose’s ass later, he dashed out of the games room.

Like hell he was going to do that _there_ , or anywhere inside Mikoto’s castle. Too many Playing Cards guarding and watching.

“Hang in there, Saruhiko,” he murmured as his footsteps echoed through the hallways, Saruhiko remaining shockingly docile through his unfortunate ordeal. It was kind of unexpected and endearing.

Saruhiko _trusted_ him, and that simple thought was enough to spread a smile on Yata’s face.

His strides grew faster as he caught sight of the entrance, and once he pushed the twin doors open, the outer breeze drying the sweat on his neck, he found a secluded spot in Mikoto’s rose garden.

He lifted Saruhiko to his face.

“You heard Totsuka-san, right? We gotta do this.”

No response. But it was to be expected; they did kiss a lot, and he was about to kiss Saruhiko’s gooey lips. He didn’t care. He needed his old, cunning, cat-like Saruhiko back.

Yata’s lips twitched into a small smile as Saruhiko’s lidded-looking toad eyes stared intensely at him. _‘What are you waiting for? Get me out of this, already,’_ they said.

“Well,” he breathed out a soft laugh, closed his eyes, “here we go,” and planted a firm smooch on the seam of the toad’s long lips.

He waited... and opened his eyes, his shoulders drooping as the air in his lungs left him in a shaky rush.

Saruhiko still fit snuggly in his hands.

“Welcome back, Saruhiko.”

Anna’s voice, silky and pleasant to the ears, didn’t startle him, even though he hadn’t heard her approach. He turned to her with a weak smile, but couldn’t help meeting her eyes with dejection.

“If he could talk,” Yata said, wincing at the crack in his voice, “I bet he’d say it’s good to be back.”

In a sudden, Anna’s eyes went wide as she placed her index finger against her lips in a shushing motion, her gaze focused on something that wasn’t Yata.

“Anna?”

“Ah!” She jumped with a tiny gasp when their eyes met again, her eyebrows shooting up in something akin to alarm. She quickly brought both of her small hands up to cover her mouth, above which her pale cheeks were suddenly sprinkled by an intense blush, more intense than the red roses scattered around them.

Yata frowned, confused. “What is it? Is there something behind—”

When he turned his head over his shoulder, it was just in time to catch Saruhiko, _Saruhiko_ , with a finger against his mouth. He lowered his hand before Misaki could blink twice.

Saruhiko was _right there_ , airily suspended in midair, his hands now tucked in the pockets of his purple jacket, his knees slightly bent so his feet weren’t touching the ground.

Yata stared dumbly at him, and Saruhiko stared right back at him, a tiny smirk playing on his lips, an incredulous arch lifting his eyebrows.

Anna ran up to his side and tilted her head up to look at him. “I’m sorry, Saruhiko.”

Saruhiko’s eyes softened as he shifted his gaze down and offered her a small smile. “It’s fine.”

“Sa... Saruhiko?” Yata asked, tentative.

Saruhiko’s gaze remained gentle when he looked back at him, but there was a sharp gleam in it, and his smirk twisted into something more devious.

“Honestly, I leave you alone for a week and you’ve already found someone else. I’m hurt, Misaki.”

“Wh-what?”

Yata looked down at the toad sitting quietly in his hands, the thin, black fabric still wrapped around his neck, then back up at Saruhiko.

Saruhiko tilted his head to the side, revealing smooth, pale skin beneath his chin. Yata’s gaze trailed lower, to the unbuttoned collar of his shirt and to where his black tie was supposed to be.

“Have you lost something?”

Misaki’s jaw went slack as his mind started catching up to Saruhiko, to him being there, to his voice, to his words.

He was vaguely aware of the toad he’d been holding jumping away from the cradle of his hands, as if its deed was done.

Saruhiko huffed a laugh. “You’re so gullible, Misaki.”

Yata had missed that voice, but with his hands finally free and the weight on them gone, right now, he felt the insatiable need to _catch_.

Saruhiko’s collar was in his fists before Saruhiko had the chance to poof away — not that he couldn’t, even if Yata had his hands on him. However, Saruhiko didn’t try to dodge him or escape his grip, even though he stumbled back and had to lower his feet and keep them grounded to the grass.

“ _Saruhiko_ ,” Yata growled through his gritted teeth, a raging smile taking over his face. “You son of a—”

“We have company, Misaki, watch your mouth,” Saruhiko cut him off, that taunting smirk still growing on his face. “Well... I guess it’s a little late for that, considering where it’s been and—”

“Don’t you _dare_ finish that sentence,” Yata gritted out and vehemently wiped his mouth with his sleeve before gripping Saruhiko’s shirt again, shaking him back and forth by his collar. “What the... the freaking hell were you thinking?!”

“Me? What were _you_ thinking, Misaki? Carrying that thing around as if it was me.”

“And whose fault is that?!”

“I didn’t think you’d go along with it.”

Saruhiko placed his hands on top of Yata’s then, and Yata almost let him go, relishing in that firm, much needed contact and loosening his grip.

“Now, let go,” Saruhiko said, as if he was talking about a bug. “Slime is hard to wash off.” His hands lingered for a moment before he started prying Yata’s fingers off his shirt in a very obvious douche move that Yata didn’t tolerate.

“Yeah, well, suck it up, Saruhiko.”

Saruhiko had half a second to raise an eyebrow at him before Yata’s patience snapped and he yanked him down to catch his mouth in a belated, harsh kiss. Saruhiko didn’t move back, melting into the kiss as Yata’s fingers loosened and began fiddling with his collar.

Yata pulled them apart and let go of his shirt, slowly, watching color flash faintly across Saruhiko’s cheeks. Saruhiko looked away then, mildly embarrassed, his eyebrows slightly turned down, and _that_ was worth all the hassle, of kissing one slimy toad or a hundred.

“Misaki. Saruhiko.”

Anna was back beside them — when had she left, Yata had no idea — but the Bandersnatch standing beside her had her fangs dripping with drool and ready to go, and Anna was just as ready to hop on her back.

She looked up at Saruhiko and said, “I brought Bandy.”

Yata briefly glanced towards Saruhiko to find those blue eyes already locked on him, loaded with affection as they held each other’s gaze with that warm familiarity they were so comfortable with.

Saruhiko sported a small smile and looked away with sigh. “Fine, let’s go visit that horse.”

“A’ight!” Yata grinned at him and walked up to Anna, wrapping his fingers around her small waist. “Heave-ho!”

Anna settled her legs on either side of the Bandersnatch’s back.

“Yeah!” Yata shouted out. “To the Blue Castle!”

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Hang in there, Basashi, your friends are on their way yayyy!
> 
> Thank you for reading!! ^^  
> And thank you nui for the title lol.


End file.
